


A Correction to the Review of Semiramide in the June 24th Edition of This Newspaper

by Minutia_R



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Duelling, F/F, Illustrated, Journalism, POV Outsider, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Eugénie defends her honor as an artist, and Louise's, at swordspoint.





	A Correction to the Review of Semiramide in the June 24th Edition of This Newspaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



> Look, I really just wanted an excuse to draw Eugénie as a topless duelist as per [that tumblr post that makes the rounds every so often.](http://slureads.tumblr.com/post/8832943790/ornamentedbeing-topless-dueling-i-know-its-a)

Constant readers may recall the review of the production of _Semiramide_ , currently playing at the Metropolitan Opera House, which was published in the June 24th edition of this newspaper. On the morning of the 25th, this reporter received a visitor at the newspaper offices.

This person had last been seen onstage wearing an overly-ambitious costume designer’s fanciful idea of an Assyrian officer’s uniform. On this occasion, she was dressed more sedately in an unexceptional gown and bonnet, but she was easily identified by her long, imperious strides, the characteristic set of her chin, and, most of all, the ringing tones in which she spoke.

“I have come,” she said, “to discuss your review of _Semiramide._ ”

In the course of her work, this reporter has faced down government censors, the most degenerate sort of criminals, and, on one memorable occasion, an imported Bengal Tiger, so constant readers may imagine that she was not intimidated by a bit of bluster.

“Mademoiselle,” this reporter said, “these are not the days of Napoleon and you are not an official censor; this paper pays its stamp taxes and we may print what we see fit.”

“I don’t give a fig for your taxes,” the lady replied. “Your dubious taste in music is one thing but personal insults to myself and my friends are another, and the latter you must give satisfaction for. Do me the favor of naming your weapon.”

“Mademoiselle!” this reporter exclaimed. “Surely you cannot--”

The lady lifted her delicate upper lip in a most unbecoming sneer. “Unless you would prefer to appoint a friend of the masculine persuasion to defend your honor, of course.”

This was insupportable. Constant readers know that this reporter is an emancipated woman, disinclined to hide behind a man’s coat-tails at the first sign of trouble. “Certainly not,” this reporter answered. “Sabers, then. I will have my seconds call upon yours.”

The lady named as her second one Mlle. Louise d’Armilly, who sings the part of Azema, and the motivation for the challenge she had issued became perhaps a bit more clear.

Over the next few days, the seconds tried to negotiate a peace, but the principals proved unwilling to compromise. In this reporter’s case, on the matter of her journalistic integrity and the freedom of the press, and in Mlle. Danglars’ (for that was the challenger’s identity) on her honor as an artist and that of her friend.

The engagement was concluded shortly after dawn at a charming spot on the riverbank some little way out of town. Up to the beginning, Mlle. d’Armilly could be heard urging her friend “for Heaven’s sake to be sensible,” but Mlle. Danglars put a stop to that with a kiss and the assurance that, “really, darling, it’s only to first blood, don’t fuss.” And so it was. After a few passes at arms in which this reporter may say with no false modesty that she acquitted herself fairly well, one of her thrusts was expertly blocked, and Mlle Danglars ran her blade up along this reporter’s trapped one and left a long, shallow cut along her shoulder and upper arm.

Honor thus satisfied, the principals shook hands and embraced. This reporter flatters herself that she will cut a most dashing figure in a ballgown for the next few weeks at least.

And so, what more needs to be said? Nothing but a minor correction to the aforementioned review of _Semiramide_ : whatever the production’s other faults, Mlle. Danglars sang a very creditable Arsace, and a few more seasons may see her becoming one of the most lauded singers of the age. And Mlle. d’Armilly, far from being “a drab girl with a sweet but unremarkable voice, unable to convey the passion of Azema”, is not only a remarkably talented singer, but the loveliest and most charming of women as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Also referenced some images from [here.](http://www.fscclub.com/history/duel-topl-e.shtml) Thanks to O for looking over the fic and C for scanning the illustration!


End file.
